Darkness Rising, Part 4
Megatron and his new army of Terrorcons fight Optimus Prime and Ratchet. Meanwhile, the others try to rescue Agent Fowler. Synopsis Megatron's army of undead Terrorcons rises from their slumber and attacks Optimus and Ratchet. When Optimus Prime shots them, they keep getting back up, Ratchet realizes that chopping is the best way to take down the army of Terrorcons. Meanwhile at the Nemesis, Bulkhead saves Jack and Raf from Decepticons gun fire. They explain that they were looking of Miko, who happen to pop up in the back set. Bulkhead drops the off under a rock safe from gun fire while he leaves to a attack the Decepticons. After crushing some Decepticons, Bulkhead see that Miko isn't with the others and she pops up after getting sick on his floor mats. She quickly finds herself in the middle of a heavy medal war, but Bulkhead with the help a some deck plating, neutralizes the threat. Down on the Ground Jack and Raf wonder if they have been forgotten about, but their question is answered by cons's and their guns. They take them aboard the ship but they fail to get the humans to Starscream when Arcee and Bumblebee arrive. Bulkhead and Miko run into Arcee and the others at and a corridor, where they plan to rescue Fowler and get the kids to safety. In another part of the ship, Starscream starts to get Fowler to talk, when they start to hear gun fire in the distance. Fowler then starts to 'forget' so Starscream use the Energon Prod on him, it causes him to enter unconsciousness and he sends his guards to find out the cause of the noise. Inside of the ship, the Autobots tries to fight their way into Starscream's lair while keeping the humans safe. Back at the burial site, Prime and Ratchet are getting weak due to the long exposure to the Dark Energon. Both disappear under the amount of Terrorcons only making Megatron happy until Optimus breaks free and aids Ratchet. The team enter the Nemesis's bridge and takes out the guards. Arcee tells them to stay there because they are slowing them down and are easy targets. Once they leave, Miko and Jack immediately start to argue about who's fault it is for get them into the situation, which upsets Raf. While they try to comfort him, they spot a important looking computer. Starscream still tries to get answers from Fowler, but him being in a dazed stated doesn't help. He hears the knock of a guard, but it happened to be Bulkhead and Bumblebee trying to save Fowler. Starscream quickly takes aim at the prisoner and get a tapped on the head by Arcee, who above, aiming at him. Raf conceives them the information is importation and should be give to Optimus. While that search for the USB port in the cons' computer, a guard walks in. As the run to hide, Raf remembers he didn't grab his bag so he runs back and to get it and is spotted by the con. Starscream tries to make his leave with Fowler, but is caught off ground by Fowler's outburst, long enough for the Autobots to fire. Starscream quickly escapes without the hostage. When the Decepticon states to shoot at Raf, Jack decides to run and knock Raf and himself to safely, behind a dead con and tells Miko to take a picture. Miko misunderstands in takes a pic of the guard, but Jack tells her to get one of the computer screen. They quickly race out with the con following them, until Bulkhead took it out. With the kids, the team heads back to base. Optimus and Ratchet finish off the Terrorcons and are congratulated by Megatron, who inform them that there would be more before flying off. Back at the base, Ratchet repairs Prime's arm, while he electors Bulkhead about his poor judgement about bringing the Humans on the mission. Miko stands up of him and states that they were doing "recon" and shows the snapped from the Decepticon's computers and Prime tells Ratchet to look into it for info about Megatron's plans. Jack on the other hand, states they almost got killed and he wants out whole thing. Ratchet tries to speed up the long good byes, by opening the Ground Bridge. Aboard the ship, Megatron punishes Starscream for delaying his plan, due to the fact he couldn't follow his orders and the ship is now damaged. Starscream offers to help get to his plans back on course to stop getting hurt. Miko comes by to talk him into staying a part of the team, but he till wishes to go back to normal life. Meanwhile, Ratchet is work on checking Miko's photo, only to find out it is Megatron's specs for a Space Bridge generator. Bulkhead thinks it is great the Megatron plans to leave until Prime Points out the most likely, it will be used to transport an army to Earth. Also they conclude that the only place where he could find a lot of deceased Cybertronians is : Cybertron. [[Darkness Rising, Part 5|'To be continued...']]